friends forever
by Demonddancer
Summary: one shot song fic where kim is remebering all the sweet moments of her and ron. she is with her mom and monic reading to walk down the isal. sqeeeal for reviews.....just read. this isnt my show


Waha! This is for kim possible in honer of the upcoming season.

This is a song fic to could it be. It goes all over the place with flash backs of kim and rons past, the time they met, their first mission ride conversation, their first kiss, when ron purposed to kim all while She is geeting ready to walk down the isal.

KPKPPKPKPKP

"you look amazing kim." Monice said as she walked into kim's dressing room. She smiled at her friend when she met kim she knew she would end up marring ron. She never said anyting though.

"I'm glad you're here I can't get the back of my dress to zip and it's driving me inaine." Kim laughed as she coughed shortly after due to the tightness of the dress. She had a white corset that flowed into a white poofy skirt that swept the floor and dragged behind her. She smiled as the fabric tried to stay were she was when she turned.

"you and ron are perfect for each other." Monice smilled as she stopped her 21 year old friend from spinning and zipped up her dress.

_I know we've been,  
Friends Forever,  
But now I think I'm feelin' somethin' totally new.  
_

Ron looked at the fourth of july fire works while he stood next to his best friend. He was now seven years old. He never got the whole girls are icky thing. So he held onto his best friends hand.

She smiled her slightly crocked grin. She was told she would need braces, but he thought that she was fine the way that she was. They ooed and ahhed at all the colorful exsplosions in the sky he smiled as she looked into his eyes.

"want to get some ice cream?" ron asked the small pig tailed girl next to him.

"sure!" she smiled.

_And after all this time,  
I've opened up my eyes,  
Now I see.  
You were always with me!  
_

"I'm sure there is a guy out there for you some where kp." Ron said as he and kip discussed the bitral of her prom date while tied to a cactuse.

"you really think so ron?" kip said with a bit of hope wavering in her smile.

"out there, in here" he said as he looked into his eyes.

"oh, really?" she asked before they were interrupted.

_  
Chorus:  
Could it be,  
You and I,  
Never imagined?  
_

"ron can you do me a fav?" kim said under the love offect of the modulator.

"what is it kp?" ron asked as she smiled in a loving way.

"I don't have a date for the midleton fair and I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me?" kim smiled with confidence.

"like a date?" ron asked a little confused.

"no silly, A Date!" kim said as she pressed a hand on his chest.

"you want to go to the fair with me?" ron asked tring to figure out what kim was getting at.

"I thought you never ask!" kim exclaimed with glee as she put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

_Could it be,  
Suddenly,  
I'm fallin' for you?  
(I am falling!)  
_

"Ron come on just hurry up!" Kim called standing out side. "what is taking so long? Come on!"she said irritated.

"but I want to look cool!" Ron whined as he looked out his window.

"hey what do you have on?" he asked as he saw that she had on a 3 quarter sleve shirt that was cut at mid drift height. For pants she had a pair of his baggy pants he left over her house. She only owned thight fitting clothing and was forever stealing his boy pants.

"okay I'll get something that matches." Ron ran to his closet and he pulled out a black long sleved shirt and a pair of his cargo pants. He slipped rofus in his pocket and pushed his rope ladder out the widow and climmed down.

"come on we got our first mission. I'm supper syced. Some one in reall danger wants my help.!" Kim let out a small squeal as she and ron ran to his garage and ron sat on the seat while kim held on to him standing on the pegs behind it. Ron peddled off into the street as they went to save a cat named fluffy from a tree.

_Could it be?  
You were right here beside me,  
And I never knew?  
Could it be,  
That it's true,  
That it's you?_

(Could it be?)

That it's you!  


"me and kp, we've been best friends since preschool and now….i don't know what dare I even say I love her. She probably dosnt feel the same way about me. She has saved my life so many times. I'm so confussed!" ron fell over on his bed and laughed to himself he never thought that he would be falling in love with his best friend.

_  
It's kinda funny you were,  
Always near.  
But who would ever thought that we would end up here?  
_

"I have something I want to ask kim, but I wanted to run it by you two, dr.p and mrs. Dr. p." ron said nervously as he talked to kim's parents.

"sure Ronald what is it?" mrs. Doctor possible asked.

"I want to ask kim to marry me, but I wanted your promission first." Ron said as gracefully as possible.

"you do know when it comes to our kimmy cub we only want the best." Doctor possible stared.

"and our answer is yes, were sure you'll make her happy." Mrs. Doctor possible smiled sweetly.

"thank, doctor p, mrs. Doctor p." ron beamed.

"yes." A slient cheer was made but not heard. Kim had over heard the whole conversation.

_And everytime I needed you,  
You've been there for me through,  
Now it's clear,  
I've been waiting for you!  
_

"ron, john broke up with me and I'm like supper bummed." Kim said into the telephone reciver.

"it's gonna be okay kp, how about I come over and well go to bwano naco and a movie. If you really want I'll treat you to that chick flic that you wanted to go to." Ron said as if he could see the small smile that made kim stop crying.

"thanks ron you always know how to cheer me up." Kim smiled as she and ron hung up.

_  
Chorus:  
Could it be,  
You and I,  
Never imagined?  
_

"imagine I kim, you in a white gown, me as your stunningly beautiful made of honor and ron standing at the alter waiting to sweep you off your feet giving you everything he has." Monic said as kim and her talked about how kim over heard her parents and rons talk.

"I cant see monic." Kim frowned.

"but I can." A more muscular and self confident ron said as he took his girlfriends hand. She let him lean to her and found herself in a electrical kiss that made her weak. When ron had pulled away a smile filled her face.

"I think now I can." She smiled.

_Could it be,  
Suddenly,  
I'm fallin' for you?  
(I am falling!)  
_

"hey kp want to go to the swimming pool?" ron asked as he stood in his blue suit waiting for kim with a fearless ferit towel hanging over his shoulder.

"sure let me go grab my suit." Kim smiled to her best friend. It didn't take kim long to get on a pink bathing suit that had small purple flowers all over it. She had a purple towel slung over her shoulder. She flashed a crocked white grin.

"tomorrow your getting your braces, do you want me to come?" ron asked as he got on his bike and kim put her arms around his neck to hold on.

"that would be nice." Kim smiled at her how lucky she was to have such a great friend.

"and maybe later you can help me learn to ride a bike?" kim asked sheepishly.

"sure." He smiled

_Could it be,  
You were right here beside me,  
And I never knew?  
_

"pst kp." Ron hissed under his breath. Kim shot an annoyed look at him.

"what?" she hissed back. It was study hall and they were suppose to be in silent study hall and they had a test next period that they needed to study for.

"how did your date with the monkey guy go?" ron asked clearly not caring about getting yet another d. he failed most his classes but some how he would always move up a grade.

"my date with josh mankey was horrible I don't think he wants to even talk to me again after I almost disappeared in front of him for blushing so much." Kim said as she smashed her head in to her desk making her silky red hair spill over her desk.

"I would have found that amusing." Ron laughed and then made a yelp as kim stepped on his foot."

"OWW" ron hollered only to get shushed by the librarian and kim.

_Could it be,  
That it's true,  
That it's you?_

(Could it be?)  
Ohhhhhh,  
It's you!  


"after long consideration and thinking long and hard about this, I think that were ready to take our relashion ship to the next level." Ron said to his reflection while straightening his tux.

"uhtah." Said the naked mole rat on his dresser. (see I didn't forget ruffus)

"how about. Kp I'm madly in love with you, I can't live with out you. Will you marry me?" ron said pleading to his reflection. He turned around to see Rufus shaking his bald head.

"okay that was too dramatic…..I GOT IT!" ron exclaimed as he got on one knee and looked at his reflection. He opened the small velvet box to reveal a small green emerald. He had saved the money from the time he was eighteen. Now it was kim's 21st birthday. Ron stood up and brushed himself off. He looked at his reflection and gave himself a sheepish grin.

"It's time"

_  
'Cause today's the start of the rest of our lives,  
I can see it in your eyes------!  
Oh, that it's real,  
And it's true,  
That it's just me and you?  
_

"ron you know you didn't have to take me out." Kim smiled thinking that if he didn't she would have waled on him so hard.

"I know but I wanted to." He smiled she had no clue what he had in mind. He did tell her that he wanted to wrap her mind around Kimberly Ann Stoppable. Which she had.

Ron pulled out a chair for Kim. They were at the most expensive restaurant in town. They had the outdoor balcony all to their selves. The stars twinkled in the sky as a small candle flickered in-between them. Kim had sat down. She gently swipped a maroon cloth napkin in her lap. She admired the way that her secened black beaded dress sparkled in the night light.

She had smiled. Monic told her that ron got her a colored ring but wouldn't let her know what color. That was a surprise. She knew ron was going to purpose and like all good books you may know the out come but you read on to see how it happens. She twisted her white hand gloves and grinned at ron who was just as nervous.

They quietly ate. Talking a little about how they found it weird that draken and shego's baby boy had the funniest name and how it seemed draken had made an okay dad. When dessert came around they had gone through everything that they could.

At last as kim's dessert was placed in front of her, ron got on one knee as soon as the witer left.

"kp I love you with everything in my heart. I want you to be with you for the rest of my life and give you everything I can give you." Ron opened the small box and smiled sheepishly. "will you Kimberly Ann Possible marry me?"

kim looked at the small emerald gem and then at ron. She jumped on top of him with joy, forgetting their surroundings and that ron was on one knee. She gave a passionate kiss before standing up and lending a hand to ron so that he could get up too.

Ron put the small ring on her finger. She smiled at how easily it had fit her hand.

"I pick the emerald because it reminded me of your eyes ever time you look at me they seem to sparkle." Ron similed. He was in a little bit of shock at how she said yes, but that was kim for you.

_Could it be?  
(Could it be?)  
That it's true,  
That it's YOU------!_

Chorus:  
Could it be,  
You and I,  
Never imagined?  


"kim its time." Monic said as she looked at her best friend. Kim's mom gave her daughter a small hug.

"you look beautiful." She held her mother at arms lenghth and looked at her mother. Her mother had on a purple brides mate dress that had spagatti straps. The dress was picked out by monic but her mom had altered hers to have less of a v neck and so that the split in the thigh didn't go up to her hip but up to her knee, she didn't want her changes to be too notisable.

"thank you." Kim smiled. She had on a whale boned corset that made it hard to breath. It had on white trails of glitter that swirled in every direction. It trailed down and pooled out into the ground so that it swept the floor. The white silk was soft the her skin and hand many layers on it. Kim looked in the mirror and smiled.

_Could it be,  
Suddenly,  
I'm fallin' for you?  
(I am falling!)  
_

"RON!!!!!" kim cried as ron fell down the clift until a kim had lassoed her hair drier cord to rescue him. She smiled as she pulled him to the wall. She was able to save him.

"thanks kp" ron said with a blush on his face he tried to pull up his pants to hide his red hearted boxers.

Kim noticed this and though to her self about ron never blushed befor and that all the times his pants fell down and she saved him from a sticky situation he never blushed either. So why was he now?

_Could it be,  
You were right here beside me?  
And I never knew?  
Could it be,  
That it's true,  
That it's you!  
_

The wedding march started and kim stood in a arch way. She looked down the isal to see ron standing at the alter, she never thought that her and him would end up together but a small part of her always knew.

He had on a black tux with a small pink rose next to the collar. He had on a grin from ear to ear as he watched kim walk towards him. She walked past the crowd as they stood in signs of respect. At the end of each puew was a small boce of red, pink and white roses.

The small church was decorated for her wedding. She stood beeming as her dad who lead her down the isal. He was a little older had more great to his hair. He still was a grat scientist and her mom still a brain surgen.

Kim walked towards the alter. She walked over the small rose petals that her flower girl had spread. (her little cousin that worsped her, cant remember the name)she smiled as she passed her friends, foes and family. They had all come to wish her luck.

When kim stopped next to ron he gave her hand a squeeze. She smiled back at him and stifled a giggle. This was the happiest moment of both of their lives.

_  
(Could it be?)  
Oh, yeah!  
That it's you!_

"hey doctor p, mrs. P how was traffic coming over here? Ron asked opening the door to the 2 dr. possibles and jim and tim. It was the secound xmas that kim and ron were having as a married couple. Their families were gathering at their apartment due to the fact that baby malina was just born.

"I'm in the living room." Kim called to the front door. She held baby malina as her parents came over. Kim passed malina to her mother who cradled her in her arms.

"she is beautiful." Mrs. Possible cooed to the baby.

"she had your eyes kimmy cub and your hair Ronald." Dr. possible said looking over his wife's shoulder.

"she wonderful, and the strongest baby I've seen. She gets it from her mother." Ron said putting his hands on kim shoulders. Kim beamed at ron as he beamed back.

_Could it be,  
That it's true,  
That it's you!  
(Could it be?  
That it's true?)  
Could it be,  
That it's true,  
That it's you!  
(Could it be?  
That it's true?)  
_

Kim and ron contined on missions and had their jods. Ron owned a hairless pet at shop and kim worked as a stock broker. She was great in the bussness world and they made the money they needed to .

_  
That it's you!  
(That it's you!)_

Oh, it's you-------!

"I Do!" ron and kim said at the same time. Their vows were over and they were now mrs. And mr. Stopable. But nothing was going to stop them.


End file.
